Squad Eleven
Squad Eleven (also known as "Juichibantai", and is sometimes called the Zaraki Squad) is one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, headed by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Organization Squad Eleven follows the traditional organization of a Thirteen Court Guard Squad. The Division has no Fourth Seat even though the 5th Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa is technically qualified for the position. However, he chooses to be the Fifth Seat because he can't take the position of Third Seat, leaving a vacant position that won't be filled as nobody is more qualified than him within the squad short of the first three seats. Special Duties Squad Eleven is the direct-combat Squad with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Soul Reaper arts and thereby being one of the most specialized squads in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The squad's doctrine of dominating in battle is what appeals to its members; they believe that fighting is what makes life worth living. This is what separates Squad Eleven from the others and makes them the strongest squad. Everyone in Squad Eleven are highly skilled in fighting. They believe if they are going to die anyway, go down fighting gloriously. The squad is also setup so that to become the Captain of the Squad Eleven, the candidate must do so through the third method of becoming a captain, killing the previous captain in front of 200 members of the Division, which is almost the entire Squad. Upon defeating the previous Kenpachi, the new captain takes on the name of Kenpachi or the best swordsman of each generation. Since the rise to captain status of the current Kenpachi, an unofficial rule has been added that says to be a true member of Squad Eleven, one's Zanpakuto must be a melee-type. Barracks Like all the other barra cks, the Squad Eleven Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Soul Reapers of Squad Eleven. Notable Members Captains *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi Kiganjō' (Deceased) *'Kenpachi Zaraki' (Active) Lieutenants *Ikkaku Madarame (Active) 3rd Seats *Yachiru Kusajishi (Active) 5th Seats *'Yumichika Ayasegawa' (Active) 6th Seats *'Renji Abarai' (Active) (Formerly) 10th Seats *'Makizō Aramaki' (Active) Others *'Tetsuzaemon Iba' (Active) (Formerly) *'Seizo Harugasaki' (Retired) Recruitment As Squad Eleven regards combat as the ultimate law, the atmosphere of Squad Eleven attracts only stalwart men who live for battle. That's why Squad Eleven sets the standard for combat for all the other divisions. In addition, while members of Squad Eight give the impression of being a band of wild outlaws, the men of Squad Eleven brag about being firmly unified under Kenpachi. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer: 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys who like fighting. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your squad? We get along and have fun. 3. What do you require of new recruits? They should be strong. 4. Some words for the soul reaper recruits. Strong guys, come and try me!! Category:Teams Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads